epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Upcoming Rap Battle Projects
I was bored and I didn't feel like making a battle today, so I'll just give you a head's up on what's to come. Epic Rap Battles of the Universe Dan vs AVGN- Was going to come out today but I didn't feel like it for now. I do have the cover: King Ramses vs Squidward's Suicide ft. Him, Rainbow Factory, The Beast, Dead Bart, The Lich, Suicide Mouse, and a special appearance. Super Smash Bros Ultimate Newcomer Royale- Expect to see this one sometime next week. Club Penguin vs Poptropica- This one is a maybe Marie Curie vs Mr. Burns Sans vs The Other Mother A Fatal Frame rap battle- Most likely Fatal Frame rapper is Yuri Kozukata from Maiden in Black Water. Opponents might be either Shaggy, Peter Venkman, or Logan Paul (Just kidding about the last one.) If you have another Fatal Frame matchup you think is better, comment down. My Little Rap Battles Obviously, Season 2 is coming right along, but I will reveal the matchup and the cover. Remember the hint: "One features two heroes of a mix of white and red hue, but they're not alone, for their friends will be joining them too?" Well, here's the cover: Don't get it? Remember, what do you get when you mix red and white? 'Other Stuff:' A My Little Rap Battles Christmas Special- This one is special because it won't feature a character from Friendship is Magic, but rather somepony from a previous generation. The opponent will be from an infamous Christmas special. Hope you look forward to it. Elements of Harmony battle- Gonna happen eventually Seven Deadly Pony Sins battle- Also gonna happen eventually Ole Kirk Christiansen vs Bonnie Zacherle- An upcoming off-season battle A Special Royale- This is planned as a bonus battle. What's the big connection between all of the rappers in this one? All of them are main villains in an animated movie based on a cartoon. So far, I'm thinking of using: The Storm King Unicron Russ Cargill Lasombra Mr. Ross Doofenshmirtz-2 Merlock One of the bad guys from the Spongebob movies One of the Scooby-Doo animated movie villains, maybe the ones from Zombie Island If you have any other ideas for more rappers to appear in this royale, feel free to suggest. I'll collect all ideas and choose the ones I like since including all of them will result in a glutted battle with way too many rappers. There are rules, though. 'Rules:' *The villains must have originated from the cartoon movie itself. That's why Mojo Jojo isn't going to be included. Doofenshmirtz-2 is an exception since he's technically a different character. *The cartoon movie the villain comes from must be animated, so no one from the live-action Smurfs, Scooby-Doo, or Garfield movies. Only exception I'll take is Burger Beard since technically, the majority of the film of his origins is animated. *The movie the villain comes from can be either theatrical or aired on just TV. Conclusion That's all for today, folks. Hold onto your butts, and I will release a new battle. It's just school and motivation that prevents me from being more active on the wiki. By the way, YES!!! SEASON 6 IS HAPPENING! AND A BONUS BATTLE? ON THE SAME DAY SMASH BROS ULTIMATE COMES OUT? CAN DECEMBER 7 COME ANY CLOSER?!!! Category:Blog posts